Only Hope
by LaurenMac
Summary: I am a soldier in a ultra classified task force that no one knows about except the president, and the leaders of the special ops command. What the task force does is rescue and try to stop the Zombie Apopcolypse. I get 4 baffoons this time. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Only Hope

Summary: I am a soldier in a ultra classified unit that fights zombies in the most unlikely places. I get a assignment to help four unfortunate people that are stuck in Old Berlin in a abandon Nazi Movie theatre. I get stuck with them and what happens when we can't leave the theatre? I have a name but few people know it and if they do they are high up in the chain of command. Everyone else knows me by Bee.

A/n: I had to do a zombie fic :) If you can see the transformers reference I congratulate you :D Anyways the show must go on :D

* * *

><p><strong>August 4th 2011<strong>

**Main HQ Washington D.C**

**1300 Hours.**

I walk into the Pentagon and head towards the Special Ops Command Center. I get checked by the officers and I notice it is 1:00 I'm about to be late in 10 minutes if the bafoons dont hurry up. I rush into a conference room after getting the Okay from the Commander. I stand by my chair waiting for the rest of the Taskforce I am in charge of to come and also waiting for the President of the United States to come.

Finally, After what seems like forever which was forever my Task Force came and it is only a task force of six people including me. The task force includes Scar, Princess, Germ, Callace, Birdy, and me Bee. You must be wandering why I am using codenames its because I am a part of a Secret Task Force that only the President and the Special Operations Commands know about. It is classified I don't know my team mates names only that they have served in the military or the CIA before. What our Task Force is called we go by Z and we strike fear into many hearts.

We fight zombies because right now old germany must have accidently released zombies and right now the only outbreaks have happened where the third reich had done testing. I fought in an Insane Asylum, German Bunker, A air field, Pow Camp in a swamp, and a Weapons Factory. I was called here because there was another assignment and another zombie fight. Woohoo right? Nope even though the people I work with they like to waste grenades which is not good because the last time the building nearly fell ontop of us but we escaped.

"Task Force Z I call you here today with good news!" The President said excitedly as he walked in and I fought back slapping my forehead in frustration at the said President. "Your going back to old Berlin!" Thats when I heard a few groans from the others and I gave them a curt order to shut up and they did. "Well the mission is to rescue four people held up in the nazi theatre that is at the center of Old Berlin." A map showed on the digitized table and it showed the nazi theatre. "We were able to get some info from the people held up in the building and we did some background information which is being sent to your Droids right now" The President Explained.

Our phones went off at the same time and we silenced them. "There are four people so not too many for you to rescue" The Navy Seal Commander commented. "Sir if I may ask a question?" I asked permission to ask a question. "Yes Sergeant?" The Army general spoke up which he did rarely but when he did everyone listened because his voice was deep and almost commands our attention. "Sir, why dont we call them and say meet us outside or something and we can airlift them out of there?" I asked and the Navy Commander answered "Because Sergeant if we did we might as well invited the zombies to america" I winced a little bit of how stupid how my question was. "Well that pretty much concludes it the helicopter that is transporting you is leaving tomorrow at 1100 hours sharp." The Marine Corps General dismissed us.

I left the pentagon to go to my house which has a lot of guns to pack for the assignment. I got in my dark blue audi r8 and drove off to the suburbs to which I live with my best friend who is back from Afghanistan she knows I am in the military but she doesnt know what I do. I drove up to a colonial style house on the edge of Washington D.C. and Virginia. I pulled up next to a Army Green Jeep Wrangler. I walked in and you wouldn't think a Zombie Fighter and a Infantry Soldier lived here the inside is pretty classy. I heard some sizzling and stirring in the kitchen so I decided to see what Ashley was cooking since she was pretty much a cooking freak.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw Ashley and Brandon cooking Fish and Salad. "Smells good Ashley" I said all the sudden making my brunette best friend and her blonde blue eyed boyfriend jumped like 20 feet in the air. I laughed at their reactions. "Good god Sadie your gonna give me a heart attack. So how was the meeting?" Ashley asked and I sighed almost sadly "I have to go out tomorrow and I dont know when or if I'll be back" Ashley and Brandon gave me a hug after putting the fish she was cooking on a cutting board.

Ashley gave me a sad look and added another fish to the skillet since it would be my last night here she always does this when I go out. Cook a great dinner while I pack to go since she hooked up with Brandon she hasnt been worried about me as much but she still does. I grab 3 plates and 3 sets of silverware to set up the table. "Where will you be going this time?" Brandon asked and I gave a vague answer of "Europe. Thats all I can tell you bro since its classified and even if you are a Captain you can't know or I will get sent to the Military Prison."

I head towards the basement/armory getting my bag for my guns. I turn the lights and I have a feeling that this fight would be a bit harder then last time. I got my AK 47, my M911, RPK, Some frag grenades, along with the Aug. I looked at the other guns but I think these will be the best to fight the Zombies. I also packed at least 5 clips of ammo per gun hoping the battle won't last long. I got my Droid out and looked over the people we are supposed to be saving at this point.

**Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he's happy. Cross him and he'll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent two weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities.**

**Nikolai Belinski: Stalin himself cannot stare Nikolai in the eye, no one can. For in his eyes you see the soul of a man burning with a hatred of all things living. His closet is full of skeletons, many of them with the flesh still attached. Before the war, Nikolai quickly made his way up through the party ranks by killing the next man in line, and by marrying politically. His aspirations all came crashing down after his fifth wife mysteriously died while cleaning Nikolai's axe with her neck. Little did he know that she had been sleeping with a high ranking party official on the side. After her tragic demise, Nikolai's reputation spread quickly through the party, and it wasn't long before Stalin himself had heard about the psychopathic politician who killed anything that came within 5 feet of him. As soon as the war started, Nikolai was dropped at the front line and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and Vodka for several years. With many weapons in his arsenal, not least of which is his breath, Nikolai Belinski can look death in the eye and say 'I know you'.**

**Takeo Masaki:T****attooed on the inside of Takeo's eyelids is the Japanese proverb "Life is light when compared to honor". For Takeo, life has no meaning if not to perfect one's discipline and to reveal a warrior's true character and honor. He ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy.**

**Takeo was born into wealth. His family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. When the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens, they knew he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki war was a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood-lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself. If you fall victim to his swift action and might, know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment[1]**

**Edward Richtofen:B****eware The Doc. This message was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware The Doc".**

**Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as The Butcher to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly.**

_Nice People _I thought sarcastically and exited the email which automatically deletes itself. I walk up and put my gun bag in my room. I grabbed another bag and grabbed my 3 pairs of ACU's and ABU's. I walk to the dining room and see Ashley and Brandon eating which I soon join them enjoying the deliciousness of the meal knowing it will be my last meal that is cooked from scratch not from rations. Which is okay but I always perfer home cooked meals over that stuff but chooser cant be complainers.

We just ate in silence and the tone had become solemn after I was done I put my plate in the dishwasher and left Ashley and Brandon alone to continue packing. I went to a specific cabinet and packed at least 30 packs of rations since my team will bring 30 each but I'm bringing a extra 20 for the people which we are rescueing who will definatly need some food. I know at least one of us will die so that will be some extra food. I pack my camping equipment which help start a fire and a flare along with a shortwave radio to tell command we need a pick up.

I went to my room and looked at my electronics thinking I am going to miss them. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00 pm and changed to my pajamas and fell asleep knowing I will need my rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Only Hope

Summary: I am a soldier in a ultra classified unit that fights zombies in the most unlikely places. I get a assignment to help four unfortunate people that are stuck in Old Berlin in a abandon Nazi Movie theatre. I get stuck with them and what happens when we can't leave the theatre? I have a name but few people know it and if they do they are high up in the chain of command. Everyone else knows me by Bee.

A/n: I had to do a zombie fic :) If you can see the transformers reference I congratulate you :D Anyways the show must go on :D

* * *

><p><strong>August 5th 2011<strong>

**Bolling Air Force Base, Washington D.C**

**0900 Hours**.

My room mate dropped me off and I was talking with the pilot whose going to drop us off on a Aircraft Carrier since it was sudden change I was nervous but oh well. Then apparently a C-17 from Air Force Base in Germany will pick us up and we will board another helicopter that will drop us off at the location. "Boy I wish I can miles on my delta card" I said jokingly and my team laughed along. The base commander and the Special Ops command saw us off which we all gave a salute until they stopped.

"Scar you excited for this?" I asked and he gave me a look that said no. Even since the Task Force has been founded Scar has not talked only voicing a groan at the news of another assignment. I think hes mute since he won't talk or that hes just hates his job.

Usually when your on the Task Force its because you have been rescued by us or you hacked into the goverment system. Thats why Birdy is on the Team but hes good at what he does and that is killing zombies. The only people who have been on the Task force because of hacking is Me, Birdy, and Callace. The other three were saved by us Scar was rescued by himself at the Insane Asylum he was put the mental ward at the Army Hospital then he was signed on the Task Force.

Princess was rescued in the German Bunker with two other people but those two sacrificed themselves so we can leave the place. She was also admitted to the mental ward for 2 months for rehab and suppressing her memories of seeing her best friend and her husband being eaten alive. There was originally two other people but they were picked off by the zombies. She was working on restoring the Bunker for a tourist attraction or so that was she told everyone.

Germ was recued in the Air Field. He was a part of Navy Seal Team 6 to find a rogue CIA agent but the others quickly fell. He was the only one except me, Birdy, and Callace to not be admitted to the psych ward as the Spec Ops command reasoned he would be fine since hes been on more dangerous missions.

How I found out was the Spec Ops Command told us and I was there for two of the rescue missions. One thing I learned when you think the end of the round is coming you make a crawler because you could save time to sleep and eat without being worried for being swarmed or eaten alive.

Also I learned to Upgrade your weapons as zombies are getting harder to kill.

**August 6th 2011**

**Kino Der Toten, Old Berlin, Germany**

**1200 Hours.**

We were dropped off in the ally way and I heard four male voices yelling at each other and we opened a door. We were greeted by looking at the barrels of four pistols. "I'm here to help and save you from the Zombies" I said slowly knowing that they were thinking 'Who are you'. The guns lowered and the japanese man asked "What are your names?" I smiled and replied while pointing to the peoples whose names belong to "Bee, Scar, Princess, Germ, Birdy, and Callace". The fat guy holding the vodka said slurred "You look like my 5th wife" I just glared at him biting back from spitting on the fat bastard but I ignored him. I heard the distant moans of the coming zombies and I heard a single gunshot.

I pulled out a paper map of the theatre knowing the zombies wont flood us yet. While I looked at the map I was trying to decide which place is the best to survive, I called over Takeo to help me decide. "Where do we think we should go?" I asked him and he replied nonchalently "The stage area looks to be fine because we have the teleporter and it has four exits from the hoards. Three doors and One Teleporter" I thanked him and I called everyone together and told them our plan and the response was a few grunts of affirmation and a few choice words by the others but Takeo.

"Ja you like ve stage area?" Richtofen responded and I just gave him a look that said 'No Duh' he just laugh insanely. I felt like I was gonna punch him but I felt a calming hand on my shoulder and I saw it was dempsey.

The zombies were filing in and I gave the order to start shooting which I used the Aug and the zombies went down but more kept coming in taking the places of the downed ones. I heard Tank say lets go! He started running and everyone followed him but I was the last one to go chucking a frag succesfully making the group crawlers. I sprinted when they started to walk faster. I ran into Richtofen who fell onto Dempsey who fell into Princess, "We go-What the fuck not again!" I saw bloodhounds along with the zombies. We all ran into the room while shooting the said zombies to prevent them from eating us alive. "Bahaha I love ze blood!" Richtofen said randomly again making me pissed off but from his biography I shouldn't do it because he just might kidnap me and kill me or torture me first then kill me.

We made it to the stage area and just stayed there shooting all the zombies until theres one crawler which Takeo took the oppurtunity to lead it away from the rest of us so we can take a breather. I saw Princess's eye twitch at Richtofen and she bought some Claymore Mines from the wall.

I thought 'I guess this used to be a theatre propaganda theatre for the Nazis when there party came to power'.


End file.
